


Body

by pacifyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Top Niall, its kinda smutty, kinda takes a dark turn idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacifyharry/pseuds/pacifyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is like a doll, and Niall just wants to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body

Niall liked it best when Louis was asleep.

He liked to sit up and watch him breathe. He liked to gently, oh so gently peel the covers off his body and watch.

He liked to move Louis' limbs carefully into different positions, slowly, gently, move his body around. He loved the vulnerability. He'd spend ages trying to get his boyfriend just right, his right arm by his head, his palm open. His left hand draped over his stomach. No. Between his legs. Clench the fist. Yes. Bend his left leg, move his right. So pretty.

Once he was able to find the perfect position, which didn't happen all the time, he'd take a photo. Save it for later.

Tonight he wasn't taking a photo. He still stayed awake to watch though, silently. He'd watch the rise and fall of Louis' chest, he'd watch him as he slowly moved his own limbs from the positions Niall put them in. The way he stirred slightly in his sleep, the way he'd slowly draw his limbs into himself as he grew cold from the lack of blankets.

Niall still sat, and he still watched. His eyes were heavy and drooping, but he didn't want to miss a single second of Louis' beautiful body.

It wasn't until Louis rolled onto his side, his legs curling up, and his arms reaching out, gripping the empty sheets where Niall was supposed to be, that Niall moved, he pulled the blankets up over them, and lay down, pulling Louis' body into him and squeezing. Not too tight, but tighter than what might have been considered normal.

That was how it went every night, not that Louis knew. Occasionally, if Niall wasn't gentle enough, or if Louis wasn't in a deep enough sleep, he'd wake up and say, "Babe what are you doing?"

And Niall would shrug and say, "I couldn't sleep."

Louis would smile sleepily up at him and Niall would admire how fucking pretty Louis is as he pulled the covers up over them and let Louis hold him close. Louis would pull Niall against him and snuggle his head into the crook of the younger's neck. That was relaxing, that was what Niall liked.

But what Niall liked more was being in control. He craved it.

As Niall lay in bed, Louis cuddled tightly against him, he thought about how lovely Louis looked naked. He ran his hand along the curve of Louis' back, and over his bum, wondering how pretty Louis might look in women's panties.

"Lou." He whispered, rolling his hips against the older boy's. "Lou, wake up."

Louis stirred, a soft groan leaving his lips as he attempted to stretch his trapped body out, "Hmm."

"Can I make love to you?"

Niall watched a lazy smile spread across Louis' face, his eyes still closed, his toes pointed and brushing against Niall's lower legs.

"What's th' time?" Louis grunted, wriggling until he'd loosened himself from Niall's tight grasp a little.

"Dunno." Niall replied, his fingers dragging slowly over Louis' naked torso.

Louis opened his bright blue, but slightly bleary, eyes and looked up at Niall. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Because I'm not."

"And now you want to fuck me?"

"I want to make love to you."

Louis stretched out again, rolling out of Niall's grasp and onto his back. "Let me go to the loo first."

Niall smiled at him as he climbed out of bed, his tight boxers not leaving much to the imagination. "I love you, Doll."

Louis laughed, shaking his butt at Niall as he walked away. "Love you too."

"Do you, per chance have any panties?" Niall called out to the ensuite bathroom.

"Why would I have any panties?" Louis called back.

"Because you'd look especially pretty in a nice little pair of panties."

Niall heard Louis laugh in the bathroom, "I'm sure I wouldn't. Panties are designed for female bodies... Where would I put my dick?"

"You'd adjust it, Doll. Make it fit real nice." Niall felt his cock twitch at the mere thought of Louis sleeping in only a lovely pair of lace panties.

Louis appeared in the doorway separating the bedroom from the bathroom, he hadn't bothered to put his boxers back on. He raised an eyebrow. "And how would I do that, Babe?"

Niall shrugged slightly, sitting up, "I'm sure you could find a YouTube tutorial."

Louis laughed, crawling back onto the bed, "Are you going to _'make love'_ to me, or can I go back to sleep?"

Niall pushed Louis down so the he was laying on his back, and then pushed his knees up, practically folding him in half. "What do you think?" He asked, leaning down, his upper body holding Louis' legs in place as he captured his boyfriend's lips in a kiss.

Louis kissed back softly, sleepily, and Niall's excitement was becoming evident through his boxers.

Niall's lips lifted slightly from Louis', moving to his nose and kissing it softly. "You're so cute." He whispered.

Louis giggled, he fucking giggled, saying "I'm not cute; I'm manly."

Niall felt himself beginning to fond, just looking down at Louis with the softest, most loving smile he could muster. Louis _was_ cute. He was so fucking cute.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Niall whispered, leaning down and kissing Louis before he could respond. Louis' hands moved to cup Niall's cheeks, and Niall lifted his hips off his boyfriend and sliped his boxers off, his semi-hard cock resting against Louis' flaccid one.

Niall broke the kiss after a minute or two and pulled back to take in the sight of Louis naked and completely at his mercy, his hand moved to his boyfriend's cock, gently taking it in his hand.

"'M gonna make you feel so good, Doll."

.

Niall sat anxiously in the living room three days later as he waited for Louis to arrive home. The TV was on, but he wasn't paying it a whole lot of attention.

He didn't much like it when Louis went out without him. He worried. And it wasn't that he didn't trust Louis, because he did... It was everyone else he didn't trust. Louis was beautiful, Niall knew it, Louis knew and so did most everyone he came into contact with.

So Niall felt like he had a right to worry.

Louis arrived home only a few minutes later though, looking adorable as ever in a pair of jeans and one of Niall's jumpers.

"Babe, I'm home!" He called out, bypassing the living room and heading straight to the kitchen indicating he'd been grocery shopping.

Niall stood and followed him, drinking in his appearance, admiring how absolutely stunning Louis was, acknowledging how fucking lucky he was to have such a perfect man love him.

"Good day?" Niall asked as he helped Louis unpack the groceries.

Louis shrugged slightly, "Yeah, was okay. Work was slightly less boring than usual, the supermarket wasn't too crowded. I'd call that a win."

Niall laughed, "That's good to hear, Doll. I bought you a present today."

"Ooh." Louis breathed, "What'd you get me?"

Niall smiled, "It's in the bathroom. Go see. I'll finish putting everything away."

Louis laughed, placing the tin of baked beans he was holding down onto the bench and flinging his arms around Niall's neck. "You gotta stop spoiling me." He mumbled, lifting his head and dropping a sweet kiss on his lips.

Niall kissed him back, the punnet of strawberries he was in process of putting in the fridge, digging into Louis' back as Niall wrapped his arms around him. "Never." He mumbled against Louis' lips.

Louis giggled and pecked him quickly three times in a row before heading off towards the bathroom.

Niall grinned to himself as he resumed what he was doing because yeah, he was definitely the luckiest person on the entire planet.

It took about five minutes and Niall had long finished putting the groceries away when Louis called from somewhere down the hall. "Are you sure this wasn't a gift for yourself?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Niall called back, the smirk evident in his voice. He stepped into the hallway and was met by Louis wearing only a pair of lilac lace panties.

Niall's breath caught in his throat because fuck Louis looked even better than Niall had imaged. "I-I'm sure it's something the both of us can appreciate."

Louis looked down at himself, his cheeks dusted a pretty shade of pink, "I feel silly."

"You look beautiful." Replied Niall without missing a beat. "Absolutely stunning."

The pretty shade of pink darkened to nice red at the compliment. "Really?" Louis looked up at Niall, his eyes wide and blue, God they were just so blue.

"Really." Niall closed the distance between them, gripping Louis' hip and pulling him against his body, his thumb running softly over Louis' jutting out hip bone. "You always look beautiful." Niall used his free hand to tilt Louis' head up and they kissed. Soft, slow, and sweet.

Niall was so in love.

..

Niall had Louis' body trapped under his as the smaller man squirmed and whined, so lovely, so pure. His body so exposed. Niall's lips trailed down Louis' chest pressing soft open mouthed kisses all the way down until he met the ever so soft lilac fabric of the panties.

"Mmm." Louis groaned, his fingers gripping the duvet below him and holy shit Niall had never see a sight so beautiful.

Louis was completely at his mercy. His body laid out before Niall, free for him to touch and kiss and play with. Niall lazily dragged his tongue back up his boyfriend's body, his arousal from Louis' whimpers beginning to show through his boxers, the only piece of clothing he still wore. He drew his tongue back in when he reached Louis' neck, his head lifting to meet Louis' eyes, which, at the realisation that Niall wasn't touching him anymore, fluttered open.

"Do- Do you think I'm pretty?" Louis asked, his voice barely above a whisper, his eyes wide and blue and oh so slightly glassed over.

"The prettiest." Niall whispered.

"Pretty enough to kiss?"

Niall's head dropped forward and captured Louis' lips in a rough kiss, his left hand moving from wherever the hell it was to cup Louis' cheek, to run his thumb along Louis' perfect cheekbone.

"Mmm- Pretty enou- enough to bite?"

Niall's teeth closed softly down on Louis' lower lip, before he trailed tiny kisses down Louis' chin and neck, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of Louis' neck, causing the smaller man to arc his back off the bed, a loud moan filling the room.

"P-Pretty enough to- to eat?"

Niall felt his entire brain shut down, felt entirely afraid that he'd cum completely untouched because _fuck._

Niall pinned Louis' hips down into the mattress and slid down his body, spreading his legs even further apart. He dipped his head down and pressed a kiss to Louis' covered hole, flicking his tongue out and at prodding at the tight ring through the panties, revelling in the pretty little sounds his doll was making.

Niall hooked his fingers under the top of the lilac fabric and slid the skimpy garment down Louis' thighs, leaving the panties stuck where Louis' knees where bent and oh God he looked so stunning, so innocent even with his raging hard on.

"Mmm, Doll. Look so pretty like this." Niall muttered, "Wanna take a photo, wanna frame and hang it on every flat surface in this damn house."

Niall slid back between Louis' legs, ghosting his lips over the pink hole before him, lazily stroking himself as Louis let out a needy whine.

"P-Please-" Louis groaned, cutting himself off with a moan as the tip of Niall's slick tongue slipped inside him.

As quick as he slipped it in, he slipped it back out, loving the wine Louis released, the way his hips rolled down as he tried to find contact again. Niall was in complete control. He loved it. He peppered Louis' hole and a little of the surrounding area with little kisses and nips, until finally he stuck out his tongue to lick around it. Delicately he pushed his tongue back in, just far enough to wriggle it around a little.

Louis rim was tight and it was clenching around Niall's tongue. Niall continued to slowly stroke his pulsing dick, drowning in Louis' little gasps and whimpers of pleasure. Loving how helpless Louis was to him in this moment.

He continued to poke his tongue in and out of Louis, leaving him sloppy and wet inside, and just a tiny bit looser than he was before. Niall rolled his tongue inside him, felt Louis shiver, felt his tunnel as it began to clench around him at a faster pace, heard his pretty little gasps. Louis was close, Niall could tell that much as he began sucking on the rim. It was all shiny with saliva down there and that only added to Niall's arousal.

Louis gasped again, his gasp cutting short as it morphed into a whimper, rolling his hips to bury Niall further inside his tunnel. Niall lapped at it and tongued it open expertly, using everything he could to keep his pretty doll a whining, squirming mess, his panties still hooked at the bend in his knees and fuck Niall was teetering on the edge.

Niall flattened his tongue and licked up across the hole, breathing heavily onto the skin, leaving it warm and wet. He poked and prodded his tongue around inside Louis, earning sinful moans from his pliant boyfriend. Niall then decided it'd be a good time to nibble a little bit on the rim, letting his teeth graze against it as he continued to lick inside, nearly his whole tongue submerged inside.

Louis yelled out, his back arched, and Niall had to hold his hips down to keep him in place. "Doing so good for me Baby Doll." He praised, kissing Louis' rim in affirmation.

Louis' whole body was trembling now, and Niall wasn't often the type to be self-indulgent, but fuck yeah he was doing everything in his power to make Louis feel on top of the world.

...

"Fuck, Doll. You're a picture of pure beauty." Niall gritted out, he was lying on his back on the sticky duvet, Louis was on top of him. He was fucking himself on Niall's dick. His panties still on, just pushed to the side to expose his hole. His cheeks were a rosy shade of perfection, eyes lidded and tiny little whimpers were falling from his kiss swollen lips.

Louis was tired now, Niall could see that, yet he was still going, rolling his hips slowly, his tight hole clenching around Niall as he worked himself up to his second orgasm of the afternoon. Niall began to slowly thrust his hips up to match the rhythm Louis had created.

Niall's eyes never once left Louis face, they took in everything, every time he closed his eyes tight when Niall would expertly hit his prostate, watched Louis' mouth form the soft whines and moans that were constantly passing through his bruised lips. Louis, in short, was a masterpiece. Everything about him was something to be admired, he probably had the power to make even the most self-confident of people have a moment of insecurity.

Louis Tomlinson was a work of art. The best work of art anyone had laid their eyes on.

And he was all Niall's.

And Niall had no plans to change that anytime soon.

Louis' cock was straining so hard against the near see-through fabric of his panties, and if it was hurting him (which it surely was) he hadn't yet complained. He knew how Niall wanted him, and Niall was infinitely grateful for the angel that was currently sat on his dick.

"How're y-ya feelin- Oh! Feeling up- up there Baby Doll?" Niall gritted out.

Louis smiled down at him, "So- So good-d. Alway- Always so goo- Good."

"Gonna- Gonna go- Harder now o-okay?" Niall asked, snapping hips up with a lot more force than he had been prior.

Louis screwed his eyes shut, threw his head back. " _Yes!"_ He shouted, his blunt nails digging into Niall's hips.

Niall continued to fuck up into his man, loving the curve of his back when it arced in pleasure, soaking in the beautiful noises Louis was throwing at him. Very vocal during sex, Louis was. Not so much verbal, but that was okay, that was the way Niall liked it. Louis' gasps and whines and little _'uh, uh, uh's'_ were so much prettier, so much more pure and lovely to the ear.

"Gonna- m-make a mess in your- Your panties f-for me?" Niall asked, he was balls deep, his hips thrusting upwards fast and relentless. Louis was bouncing, his eyes permanently shut, his mouth agape letting go of precious little whimpers, the occasional moan just when Niall deliberately slammed his prostate.

"Fuck Ni- Oh!" Louis' eyes flew open, they met Niall's for no more than a millisecond before they were squeezed shut, his fingers leaving Niall's hips, head thrown back, his back arched. And he came. Hard and fast, leaving a wet patch on the front of the lilac panties, some dribbling out the bottom, dripping down his thighs. And fuck if that didn't push Niall over the edge.

Niall followed suit a few thrusts later, releasing into Louis, his hips still gently rolling up as his penis went flaccid.

Louis fell forward onto Niall's sweaty chest, completely fucked out, absolutely knackered. Niall was still inside him, hips still rolling gently, barely, as if it were instinct. They were both breathing heavy as Niall wrapped his arms around Louis' shaking frame, holding him tight, kissing in his hair. "So good for me, Doll." He panted.

Niall felt Louis smile against his shoulder. "You mean it?" He breathed out.

"One hundred percent."

Louis hummed in appreciation of the praise, and Niall could almost see his eyes fluttering shut despite him being face down in his shoulder.

"Can't sleep yet Baby Doll, gotta get cleaned up."

Louis muttered something incoherent, shifting a little so that his face was buried in the crook of Niall's neck.

Despite his body, and boyfriend's, protests, Niall began to sit up, prompting Louis to do the same. Slowly Louis rose to life, shakily lifting himself off Niall's dick, and then leaning down to kiss him, slow, and tired, and _loving._

....

A week later Niall was just beginning to make dinner, something simple like sausage and mash he was thinking, until Louis wandered into the kitchen.

"Gonna go 'round to Harry's for a bit." He announced. Niall frowned deeply. He didn't like Harry, not that he'd ever let Louis know this of course, and he absolutely despised when Louis spent time with him alone.

Now, Harry was completely straight, been seeing some girl for going on seven years, they were due to get married next spring. But Niall couldn't help seeing him as a threat. Harry was charming and attractive, and very good at getting the things he wanted; and if he wanted Louis, he'd find a way to take him. Niall thought sometimes, that he was just a little too over protective, and maybe it was because deep down he knew that Harry was not going to do anything to his Doll, he wasn't that type of person. But Niall wanted Louis all to himself, so yeah, he was gonna be a tad possessive, a little controlling.

But he had a right to be.

"No you're not! I was just about to make dinner." Niall said, turning to face his boyfriend, who, like always, looked absolutely stunning.

"Babe, something's happened, he's upset and he needs a shoulder to cry on. You know I wouldn't leave this late if it wasn't completely important." Louis tried to reason, reaching a gentle hand out and placing it calmingly on Niall's shoulder, his eyes soft and his face a picture of perfection.

"But I don't want you to go to Harry's." Niall said in a tone that implied it was the only form of reason Louis needed to stay home with him, to drape his perfect body over him on the couch, in bed, every fucking where in the house.

Louis smiled softly at him, clearly mistaking his possessiveness for clinginess. "I'll only be a few hours, and if you can wait that long I'll grab some Chinese food on the way home okay?"

Niall wasn't happy about this, not in the slightest, but Louis looked so hopeful, his blue eyes shining and what sort of a person would Niall be if he shattered that hope and made Louis stay home? A shitty one.

"Fine." Niall replied, "But if you take too long I'll eat without you _and_ I'll change the locks." And in all honesty, Niall wasn't even sure if that threat was empty or not, he probably could change the locks, make Louis beg him to be let in.

Louis smiled at him, a proper smile now, "Sounds like a good deal to me." He kissed Niall quick and soft three times before disappearing out of the house.

Niall was angry. That was truth of it. Niall didn't like not being able to keep an eye on the people around his Louis, didn't like not knowing what could be happening to him. He didn't like it when Louis went to work, didn't like it when Louis went to the gym, could hardly stand him going to the bathroom alone at clubs and restaurants.

Niall needed confirmation that no one was touching Louis' body in any way. Louis' body belonged to Niall, and Niall just wanted to hide Louis away from the entire world, to keep him safe from bad people, and the good ones too for that matter. All Louis needed was Niall.

And all Niall needed was Louis' body.

.....

Over the course of the month that followed, Niall did everything in his power to keep Louis by his side, demanding they both call in sick to work and just spend the day cuddling, volunteering to go with Louis every time he went shopping, to the gym, for a simple walk. Niall didn't want anything bad to happen to Louis, needed to be there to keep an eye on all the other people that wanted to use his body. Everyone was a threat.

"Niall what's going on with you lately?" Louis asked late one Tuesday afternoon, he was wearing only a pair of trackies, his beautiful torso exposed, begging Niall to touch it.

"Nothing's going on... What are you talking about?" He reached a hand out and gently ran it down Louis' tummy, feeling his pulse, his smooth skin. Niall's other hand wrapped around Louis' middle, pulling him closer, their chests almost touching.

"You've been acting kinda strange, like, it's not like I don't like spending a lot of time with you, but I've barely left the house all month because you don't want me to." Louis shivered slightly as Niall ran a hand down his spine.

"I just really love you." He mumbled, his lips only millimetres away from Louis'. "And I like it a lot better when you're around." He joined their lips, hoping to distract Louis from the conversation at hand, not wanting his possessiveness to be acknowledged let alone confronted.

Louis was smiling into the kiss, arms moving to wrap around his taller boyfriend. "Babe." He mumbled, words muffled by Niall's lips refusing to set him free.

"Babe..." He tried again, having to pull his head back to free himself of the kissing, much to Niall's dismay. "Are you okay?"

Niall raised an eyebrow, drawing back now too, taken completely off guard by the question. "Course I'm okay." He replied, "What makes you think I wouldn't be okay?"

Louis shrugged, looking sheepish, "Like, you're not, like dying or anything right?"

"We're all dying Lou."

Louis let out a small laugh, "No, I mean, you're not... You're not terminally sick or anything are you?"

Niall couldn't hold back his laughter at the question, Louis was actually too cute for his own good. "No, Doll. No, of course not, I'm fine I promise."

"Thank God." He whispered, pulling Niall against him briefly. "I was so worried."

Niall felt almost like he couldn't breathe, Louis was just so endearing and lovely, he was the most perfect creation to walk this earth. "You're perfect."

Louis pulled out of the hug, a faint blush on his cheeks, though he still looked troubled, and that made Niall worried. "Why aren't you letting me do stuff by myself anymore?" He asked.

Niall froze. How was he supposed to answer that question? The truth made himself kind of mental, but he wasn't mental, he was in love, he was possessive, and maybe just a tad obsessed with Louis' pretty body. In answer to the question, Niall offered a shrug of his shoulders.

Louis pulled himself of Niall's tender hold, his hand on his hip, his pretty mouth a firm frown. "There has to be a reason Niall! Do you not trust me?"

Niall's eyes widened, he was shocked by the accusation, of course he trusted Louis, he trusted Louis more than anyone in the world. "Of course I trust you! I trust you with my life, with everything. It's- it's them I don't trust."

Louis raised an eyebrow, "Who's them?"

"You know, other people, everyone. They want to hurt you, to ruin you. They want you because you're perfect." It sounded so reasonable in Niall's head that he was genuinely surprised by the look of shocked horror on Louis' face.

"What?" Louis choked out, he looked like he wanted to say more, only he couldn't find the right words.

"I want to keep you safe." Niall said, "Because I love you."

Louis took a step back and Niall's heart was starting to hurt. "No one is trying to hurt me- Niall what's going on? Are you in trouble with a gang or something?"

"No!" Niall yelled, he took a step forward and grabbed Louis' wrist to stop him from moving away from him. "I'm not in a gang, but Doll, you're so pretty, so pure... I don't want anyone to ruin you!"

Louis' face was a mixture of confusion and horror, like he honestly couldn't comprehend why Niall wanted to protect him from the world. It was making Niall angry.

"Have you lost your mind?" Louis asked, trying to twist his wrist out of Niall's grip, wincing as Niall only squeezed it tighter. He didn't want to hurt his Doll, he just needed him to listen. To understand.

"I haven't lost my mind!" Niall tried to defend, but Louis wasn't listening, he wasn't understanding.

"You're talking crazy Niall-"

Niall's left hand shot out and slapped Louis clean across the face, the sound of the slap bouncing off every wall in the house, the force of the slap turning Louis' head to the side.

"I'm not crazy." He muttered, completely uncomprehending what he'd just done. He pulled Louis' body into him by the wrist he was now holding tight enough to bruise, he gripped Louis' chin and forced him to look up at him through watery blue eyes. "You're my Doll, and I don't want to share you. I don't want anyone else to play with you. You're mine!"

Louis held Niall's gaze as the first of his tears began to fall, "Please let me go. You're scaring me."

It was then Niall realised what he'd done, he'd hurt his Louis, he'd made him cry and shake with fear. "Lou." He whispered, quickly releasing  Louis' wrist and chin, taking a couple of steps back. Louis' right cheek was a stinging red, an ugly red because Niall had hit him. He'd hurt his pretty Doll. On purpose.

Louis shook his head, "Don't." He whimpered, gently lifting a hand to cradle his throbbing cheek. "Just stay away from me."

Niall thought he'd never experienced true pain until those words left Louis' mouth. They wrapped themselves around Niall's neck, they were choking him, suffocating him.

"Louis, Doll, I'm sorry-"

"Shut up!" Louis spat, he swiped angrily at the tears falling down his face, "Fuck you! You've lost your mind! You're crazy! Clearly the only person I need to be protected from is you!"

"No, no it's never going to happen again, I didn't mean to do that but you weren't listening to me-"

"I'm going to stay with Harry for a couple of days." Louis muttered, pushing past Niall and heading towards the front door. "I'll come back for my things while you're at work."

......

Louis came home two days later, he was wearing one of Harry's jumpers, Niall recognised it, he was also wearing a pair of jeans that Niall didn't recognise. He looked angelic. But Niall had been going crazy, afraid he'd never see the smaller man again. Never touch him again.

There was a small bruise on his cheek, it wasn't as bad as Niall had feared it would have been, but it was still there, an ugly mark tainting his beauty. An ugly mark that Niall himself had put there.

"Doll?" He called out as Louis walked through the living room, his head down, eyes tired.

"I'm just here to get some things." Louis explained, his voice was quiet and soft and he looked so fragile Niall just wanted to scoop him up in his arms and hold him, kiss all the pain and worry away. "We'll talk in a couple of days, I- I just need a little more time." He disappeared down the hall and into their bedroom.

Niall wanted to follow, but he couldn't move. Louis was _afraid_ of him. He didn't want to be anywhere near him. Niall wanted to scream. It wasn't him Louis was supposed to be afraid of, it was Harry, it was everyone outside of this house right now, they wanted to hurt him. Ruin him.

Louis reemerged ten minutes later, still in Harry's stupid jumper, but now in a pair of his own track pants. He had a weekend bag hung over his shoulder a spare pair of shoes in one hand.

Niall stood from where he was sat on the couch and watched Louis drop his bag and shoes by the door before heading to the kitchen. Niall followed.

"Please stay." He mumbled as he stopped in the entrance, watching Louis pour himself a glass of water.

Louis turned around, offering a pathetically weak smile at him, "I will... I'll come back in a couple of days. We'll fix this."

Niall watched him drink in silence for a few moments. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, that's the last thing I ever wanted to do, I just- I love you."

Louis finished his drink, and set the cup in the sink, he walked over to Niall and kissed him on the cheek gently. "I know." Was all he whispered before flitting around Niall and towards the front door.

Niall stood and watched as Louis walked away, but he couldn't let Louis leave him again, he wouldn't. He needed Louis to love him, he needed Louis' body, his pretty little perfectly formed body. He craved it.

Niall lunged forward, he wrapped his arms around Louis' middle and pulled him backwards so that his back was pressed against Niall's chest, their hips aligned with each other. "You're not leaving me!" Niall growled in Louis' ear, squeezing his middle tighter as if to prove his point.

Louis struggled with all his might, but Niall was stronger, holding him in place, pulling him deeper into the house he so desperately wanted to escape. "Let me go you psyco!"

Niall slapped a hand over Louis' mouth and it was at that point he knew he'd blown it. The slap was a bump they could have worked to get past, but this? This was terrifying, Louis was crying, struggling, shouting muffled, indecipherable phrases against Niall's palm. This would be harder to work through.

"I'm not a pysco, Doll. I'm only trying to protect you!" Niall tried to reason, kissing the soft skin below Louis' earlobe.

"Nhh, Mnn Mhm!" Louis replied.

"I know, Doll." Niall said softly, "I love you too."

Louis screamed then, no longer trying speak, just a long continued shriek until Niall slid his hand up a little higher, covering Louis nose now as well as his mouth.

"Shh, Pretty Doll. Just relax. It's going to be okay."

Louis managed to free one of the arms that was previously pinned to side by Niall's strong arm. Now it lifted, his hand grabbing desperately at Niall's in despair, in desperation to get air back into his lungs.

"Ngh." Louis grunted in protest, his voice softening, his movements slowing down. "Mngh!"

Niall knew he'd fucked up, knew he should have let Louis go to Harry's for a couple more nights to cool off, he would have come back, they'd have talked and probably fixed the situation, but it didn't matter now as Louis went limp in his arms, not dead, just unconscious, he wasn't letting Louis go. He'd keep him here, all to himself where they could be in love and he'd never have to share Louis with another person ever again.

Niall uncovered Louis' mouth and nose, he didn't want him dead, and hoisted him up over his shoulder, carrying his pretty, sleeping boyfriend to their bedroom.

He ever so gently laid Louis down in the middle of their bed and stepped back a little, admiring how at peace he looked. He moved forward after a few moments he pulled Harry's disgusting, unclean jumper from Louis' perfect, pure body, tossing it to the ground with more force than necessary. He pulled the track pants and boxers down Louis' legs, dropping them to the floor too, he didn't need those. Louis looked vulnerable now, completely naked and unaware, Niall had access to do what ever he pleased with him.

He shuffled over to his chest of drawers and pulled out a length of baby pink ribbon, and a pair of white frilly knickers, he'd been saving them for a special occasion and this one felt special enough. Niall slid the soft knickers up Louis' heavenly legs, and fitted them in place, thankful for the YouTube tutorials he'd watched explaining how to position a dick in women's underwear.

Niall lifted Louis' arms above his head, being mindful of his lightly bruised wrist as he tied them to one of the slats in the head board, finishing the pale ribbon in a pretty little bow, tight enough to keep his arms in place, but loose enough that it'd come undone if Louis pulled at it hard enough. Niall didn't want to scare his love.

He then brushed Louis' fringe off his face, kissed his soft forehead and stood back again. Louis looked so pure in the white frilly knickers, so precious and helpless with his wrists tied above his head like that. He looked perfect. Picture perfect.

Niall slid his cellphone out of his back pocket and opened the camera, it couldn't quite capture all of the purity and the innocence that Louis currently portrayed, but it was close enough. So Niall snapped a picture, a beautiful picture, one of the best he'd ever taken of his sleeping boyfriend.

"Love you so much, Baby Doll." Niall whispered as he walked out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Louis was Niall's doll, only Niall's. He didn't need to share him with the world anymore, he could just keep him here. Now all Niall had to do was get the locks changed, then they'd be happy together. Forever.


End file.
